


First Kiss

by ladyinpink602 (leodis57)



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leodis57/pseuds/ladyinpink602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando recalls the first time that Feliciano kissed him when they were teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> There is no such person as 'Isabel', I made her up as I made up the rest of this story. No disrespect intended to the real Fernando and Feliciano.

No matter how many times they had kissed since, it was always the first kiss that stayed in his memory.

It wasn’t as if there was anything special about that day, it was just an ordinary everyday sort of day, a day for lounging around, listening to music and leafing through magazines. It must have been a weekend because there was no school and practice was finished. They were in his bedroom at his parents’ house, spending time together as they often did; well, after all, they were best friends.

It had taken Fernando a while to think of Feliciano as his best friend. Sometimes he had to pinch himself to believe it was true. Feliciano was two years older, ridiculously good-looking with his piercing blue eyes, broad shoulders and tanned physique. All the girls of their acquaintance had crushes on Feliciano and were queuing up for him to ask them out. Not only that, he was clever and talented – as good at swimming as he was at tennis – and had an easy charm that attracted others like bees round a honey pot. It was hard to think of something negative about Feliciano apart from, perhaps, his being a little too laid back and lazy sometimes. Feliciano’s popularity meant that he could pick who he wanted to be his best friend and it was a mark of pride to Fernando that Feliciano had chosen him.

Fernando didn’t really know why Feliciano had chosen him. I mean yes they had tennis in common and were inseparable on the courts but Feliciano was sixteen and Fernando was just a kid in comparison. How many sixteen year olds wanted a fourteen year old trailing around with them everywhere? Feliciano said Fernando made him laugh, that he liked his sense of humour; also he seemed to like his vivacity and feistiness, Fernando had seen an amused glint in his eyes when he was having one of his ‘ drama queen’ moments as Feli aptly put it.

To be honest, kissing wasn’t something that he’d really thought of in connection with Feliciano. Kissing was something you did with girls, or would like to do with girls if you got the chance. At the moment girls were a bit of an unknown quantity, he was getting better with them but he guessed he still had a lot of progress to make. Feliciano, on the other hand, was brilliant with girls; certainly at getting them anyway. Keeping them was another matter however as he seemed to change girlfriends with the same regularity as he changed his clothes. One of the advantages of being Feliciano’s best friend was that those girlfriends often had friends who were looking for a date and some of Feliciano’s stardust fell onto his shoulders. That day though there was just the two of them, Fernando was sat propped up against the bedhead, nodding in time to the music. Feliciano was sprawled next to him, feet against the pillow, reading an article on racquets in a tennis magazine.

“So, are you seeing her tonight?” Fernando asked.

“Mmm?” replied Feliciano.

“Isabel – are you seeing her tonight?”

“No, I’ve finished with her.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” answered Fernando crossly, giving Feliciano a push with his left leg.

Feliciano looked round, an amused expression on his face. “Do I have to tell you _everything_ then? Didn’t know it was a requirement.”

“Well, no but I just thought you would, _as we’re friends_ ” grumbled Fernando.

“Look, it’s no big deal Fer. We finished the other day by mutual agreement. End of.” Feliciano shrugged his shoulders.

He then added mischievously:

“So she’s free if you’re interested. I’ll put in a good word for you if you like. I can highly recommend her.”

“Feli!” cried Fernando, blushing furiously and giving Feliciano another push.

“Ow” said Feliciano pushing him back.

“Why would you think I’d want your cast offs? I can get a girl without your help.” He folded his arms to emphasise the point.

“Sure you can! I just wondered why you were so keen to know what I was doing?” Feliciano put down the magazine and hauled himself back up the bed to join Fernando leaning against the pillow.

“I …. I’m not, OK? I wish I’d never asked.” Fernando felt uncomfortable.   If he was honest, he was more than interested in Feli’s romantic entanglements and he liked it when his friend confided in him about his girlfriends. Part of him was a little bit jealous of any girl who got close to Feli though and he was always secretly pleased when the relationship ended. He never really analysed why that was other than it meant Feli had more time to spend with him.

“So you’re not just a tiny bit jealous?” asked Feliciano, his blue eyes fixed on Fernando’s face.

“Of course not!” Fernando was conscious of the colour rising in his cheeks.

“Hey, hey it’s alright you know?” said Feliciano slipping an arm across Fernando’s shoulders and squeezing him tightly. “To be jealous, I mean. I take it as a compliment.”

Fernando looked down at his hands. He didn’t know what to say.

Feliciano reached over and removed Fernando’s headphones, then he pulled his friend towards him so that Fernando’s head was resting on his shoulder.

The minutes seemed like hours as they sat together, so close that a piece of paper could not be slipped between them. Fernando could hear Feliciano’s heartbeat, feel his warm breath on his face and enjoy the sensation of Feliciano’s hair touching his cheek. Closing his eyes he felt a strange calmness.

“OK?” asked Feliciano softly.

“Yeah” grinned Fernando, snuggling tighter to Feliciano realising how much he craved this intimacy.

Feliciano kissed his friend on the cheek and ruffled his hair. A big smile crossed Fernando’s face; Feliciano had done this before and it always gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. Fernando saw this as part of Feliciano’s open and affectionate nature and it was something he was keen to reciprocate.

“You like that?” asked Feliciano.

Fernando didn’t quite know what to make of the question. “Sure” he replied a little hesitantly.

“What about this then?” With his left hand Feliciano turned Fernando’s face towards him and kissed him fully on the lips. For a second, Fernando was stunned not knowing how to respond. He began to pull away but Feliciano was persistent, not releasing his grip, his tongue touching Fernando’s and probing deeper into his mouth.

Fernando could feel his defences coming down as he gave in to the delicious sensation and began to respond with equal fervour. That warm feeling in the pit of his stomach seemed to have become a fire and his arm shot round Feliciano’s neck pulling him down upon himself as he sank into the pillow.

When Feliciano broke the kiss, Fernando gave a sharp intake of breath and looked at him with eyes full of doubt and questions.

“Feli ….?” He started.

“Feliciano put a finger against his lips. “I’ve wanted to do that for ages.”

“What? but Feli ….. I mean, you’re not, I’m not …”

“You think a kiss might mean I’m gay, or turn you gay?” answered Feliciano with a half-smile.

Fernando scratched his head and a worried frown appeared on his face. “Well, I’m not, I know I’m not” he said with conviction.

“That’s OK then, good for you” said Feliciano examining his nails and distancing himself ever so slightly from Fernando.

Immediately Fernando was stricken. He didn’t want to offend Feliciano but what was he to make of all this? He was confused. Feliciano’s kiss had taken him completely by surprise. A brotherly kiss was one thing but a lover’s kiss was another, and then there was his own willing response to deal with.

He tentatively put his hand on Feliciano’s arm. “I don’t know what to think Feli” he said, his voice breaking a little.

“The thing is Fernando” said Feliciano, adopting a serious tone, “you’ve got to ask yourself ‘did I enjoy it’. “

Fernando could feel the colour rising in his cheeks as he clasped and unclasped his hands.

“So, did you?” came the question again.

Fernando nodded, avoiding meeting Feliciano’s eyes. If he was honest it was the best kiss he’d ever experienced however hard that was to take on board.

“That makes two of us then” replied Feliciano with a smirk.

“But …”

“Just go with your feelings, Fer, don’t try to analyse. I don’t believe in putting labels on people – he’s gay, she’s straight, or whatever. That sucks big time. What matters is us, what’s right for us.”

Fernando sort of understood but this was a topsy turvy world that he needed time to get used to. An idea occurred to him. “So, is this why you finished with Isabel?”

Feliciano raised his eyebrows and gave him a light punch in the arm. “Don’t flatter yourself! I just tired of her, and there are plenty more pretty girls around.”

Fernando looked a little crestfallen. “Oh” he said and was greeted with a gale of laughter from Feliciano.

“Make your mind up Fer! Did you want me to say we split up because of you?”

“No, course not.”

Feliciano tweaked Fernando’s nose. “Mmm not so sure.” He clambered off the bed and looked at his watch. “I ought to get going.”

“OK.” Fernando’s eyes followed him as he walked across the room.

“Er Feli …..” he called, addressing the retreating figure.

“Yeah?” Feliciano turned round, eyebrows raised.

“Er … nothing. Will I see you tomorrow?”

Feliciano walked back to him and kissed him again, not a lingering kiss this time but a firm kiss full of promise.

“You bet” he replied with a wink.

After Feliciano had left the room Fernando lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes. There was so much to think about it was giving him a headache. He’d never thought of his friend that way, had he? Maybe there was a part of him that had wanted more than friendship but he had never acknowledged it. He was trying to analyse again and Feli was right, he shouldn’t do that. His mind drifted back to the kiss and as he replayed it in his head he began to experience those warm, dizzying sensations again. A kiss, after all, was a good thing and a promise of things to come.

                                                       END

 

 


End file.
